A Penny For Your Thoughts
by ThePhoenix17
Summary: Blaine had tried to forget about his past; it hurt too much. Sometimes we can't face the skeletons in our closet until they are standing in front of you. *Set after Asian F*


***Note: This story takes place after Asian F. I may or may not incorporate the rest of the episodes in the next chapters—it just depends on how they will work with this particular storyline.* **

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted from the other end of the hall. Blaine Anderson, in response to hearing his boyfriend's voice, whipped his head around; a smile appearing on his face as Kurt ran towards him. Kurt wore a face of excitement—he was basically bouncing off of the lockers. Out of breath and a slight sparkle in his eye, Kurt had finally reached Blaine: "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Well, there is that little thing called class. I don't know about you seniors—" Blaine was cut off.

"Oh, I love it when you're being cute but this just cannot wait!" Kurt jumped up and down.

Blaine locked his lips and threw away the key in response, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Instead of responding with words, he handed his boyfriend a black flyer with one of their very favorite ladies adorning the cover. Blaine's eyes grew wide and finally understood Kurt's excitement.

"An open mic-night featuring only Lady Gaga songs!" Kurt squealed, his overjoyed emotions finally overtaking him completely. "We've got to do it, Blaine. I've got to go. Even if it is too late to sing in it—I need to watch it. C'mon, we can laugh at all of the less fortunate tone-deaf people and applaud the awesome ones! I'd usually make Rachel go with me but…"

"But she's kind of being a bad friend?" Blaine finished Kurt's sentence for him. "I'll go. Of course I will go. Any chance to spend more time with you."

A half-smirk replaced Kurt's large grin. "Do you ever realize how rom-com we sound? It is all so… Katherine Heigl."

"Is that a bad thing?" Blaine asked, walking towards his next class.

"I suppose not!" Kurt replied, a warm feeling spreading across his body. "I'll see you at six?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Katherine." Blaine winked.

At seven-thirty, the show was almost over. It turned out that it was too late to sign up to sing, so Kurt and Blaine were reserved to watching—not their favorite thing in the world. After sitting through five _Pokerface_'s, three _Telephone_'s, two _Born This Way_'s, and one _You and I_—each one getting increasingly worse than the one before—they had decided that they might as well pack up and get a coffee to go.

"Well, that was a dud," Blaine was saying, throwing a scarf around his throat whilst sitting; waiting for Kurt to put his belongings in a bag.

"I was not nearly as good as I was hoping," Kurt replied.

At the same time, the man who had been introducing the singers—if you wanted to call them that—throughout the night announced that the last person was about to perform. "Welcome Penny to the stage."

"Hi, I'm Penny and I'll be singing the song Speechless." A girl spoke sweetly into the microphone. She had perfectly messy auburn hair that meshed perfectly with her rather fashionably olive army coat and combat boots.

Kurt began to stand but Blaine, white in the face, stayed seated. His eyes never left the girl who had begun singing the lyrics to _Speechless _in a smoky contralto that seemed to hush everyone in the room with its distinct sound. Kurt sat back down—looking from Blaine to the girl, Penny, and then back again. Blaine could not take his eyes off of her and Kurt felt a rush of jealousy run through his veins. Jealousy for the girl's voice and for the way his boyfriend was looking at her.

As she closed, finishing the last notes with the type of sadness one could feel from her voice, Kurt spoke.

"She was fantastic," Kurt stated, standing up to clap with the rest of the café.

"She is my sister…" Blaine replied, remaining seated. His eyes seemed glazed over with memories; he looked ill—sick to his stomach.

"You don't have a sister," Kurt replied, his voice cracking into two.

Blaine shook his head. His hand swept under his eye as quickly as lightening. Tears that don't fall can't count, right? He stood up and made his way towards the stage, the girl was walking off of it; her head down and cheeks blushed.

Kurt could not hear from where he was standing but the facial expressions said it all. Blaine stood in front of the girl, waiting for recognition. She blinked matching hazel eyes at him—as if seeing a ghost. A smile grazed her face and they slapped into each other in a reuniting hug. A sob escaped her lips and Kurt watched as his boyfriend shook.

Kurt was unsure of what to do in that particular situation. He wanted to comfort Blaine and he wanted to yell at him for never telling him that he had a sibling but he did not want to ruin or interrupt this moment for either of the two. So, instead of doing anything hasty, Kurt sat down in his former seat and watched from a far whilst the rest of the café pilled out of the exit.

In time, several minutes and tears later, a red-eyed Blaine held onto his sister's hand as he dragged her over towards Kurt. She was still wiping a couple of tears from her face; now red and blotchy. Kurt stood up and caught his boyfriend's other hand—comforting it.

"Kurt, this is Penny. My sister." Blaine introduced them. "Penny, this is Kurt. My boyfriend."


End file.
